How to Survive as a Hypnobrai
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Slithraa: former Hypnobrai general; lost said title to Skales, father. Skales: Hypnobrai general, father. What could possibly go wrong? Third in the Serpentine family one-shots.


**Author's Note: Well, this is my second-to-last one-shot. This one sticks out to me; probably because it was the first one that popped in my mind, yet it's the last Serpentine one. In case you haven't read my other Serpentine one-shots, I am not giving Pythor family. I know something big is supposed to happen to that villain in season 4, but I still don't like him. After he treated Lloyd, I don't think he qualifies to be a father in any sort. However, the current and former Hypnobrai generals seem to. I don't own Ninjago, ****Pokémon, or the song "Thriller," by Michael Jackson.**

* * *

**Chilly Bonds**

(A girl's bedroom. Normal P.O.V.)

"Okay, I got it this time. Look into my eyes. Closer, closer,"

"Hey Tia, what are you doing?"

My concentration breaks. I turn and see Rattla.

"What do you _think _I'm doing?" I ask the scout.

"Hopefully practicing your hypnosis," he says. An idea forms in my head.

"Hey Rattla, what do you say to a little practice?" I ask.

"Tia, what do you mean?" he asks, stepping back. I smirk.

* * *

(A boy's bedroom. Normal P.O.V.)

"Okay, now I'm ready. Look into my eyes. Take a closer look. Closer, closer,"

"Troy!" a voice shouts, breaking the boy's concentration, similar to the girl's.

"Mezmo, I'm trying to practice," the boy says.

"Oh, then I'll leave," Mezmo says.

"No you don't!" the boy says.

* * *

(Back to the girl's room. Rattla's P.O.V.)

'Me and my big mouth. Now I have to keep dodging,' I think to myself.

"You're going down!" Tia says.

"Rattla, Tia, what's going on here?" a familiar voice booms as Tia gets ready to fire another shot at me.

"Well, you see General Skales," I begin.

"Enough. I'll deal with you later," he says. I take that as my leave.

* * *

(Tia's P.O.V.)

"I'm waiting," my father says.

"I was trying to practice my hypnosis. Then Rattla came in and broke my concentration," I say. Try reasoning with a Hypnobrai general who happens to be your father. Better luck: try reasoning with the current Hypnobrai general and my father, General Skales.

"Tia, honey, please don't take your anger out on Rattla. It's time you hear the story of the curse of the Golden Master," he says.

'Great. Story time,' I think to myself.

* * *

(Mezmo's P.O.V.)

'Troy is missing. This has become rather interesting,' I think to myself.

"Mezmo, stay still," Troy shouts.

"What is the meaning of this?" Slithraa asks, as Troy attempts to hypnotize me. I dodge, the beam hits the mirror and bounces off to Troy.

"Oh my," I say.

"Mezmo, please get General Skales," Slithraa says.

I do so. I go to a nearby room and knock. General Skales emerges.

"Mezmo, this better be important," he says.

"It's Troy, General Skales," I say.

The general sighs and says, "Did he hypnotize himself again?"

I nod.

"Keep an eye on Tia while I go help Slithraa," he says.

* * *

(Slithraa's P.O.V.)

'Troy, what am I going to do with you?' I think to myself.

"How many times is it now, Slithraa?" Skales asks, relatively irate. He and I are on good terms. However, it's likely that he was in the middle of something. My guess is Tia.

"Sixteen, general," I say.

Skales uses the antidote on Troy.

"Who? What? Dad?" Troy says.

"Thank the general," I say.

"Thanks, general Skales. I'm sorry," Troy says.

"It happens dear boy," Skales says, leaving me to deal with my son.

* * *

(A year later, Rattla's P.O.V.)

I had to disguise myself so that I wouldn't stick out too much.

"I'm here, let's go," Tia says.

"We can't go without Troy," I say.

"I thought he was with you," she says.

"We better look for him," I say.

We go to a graveyard.

* * *

(Some graveyard, Troy's P.O.V.)

'This is gonna be great,' I think to myself.

My friend Eddie howls and the music kicks on.

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed 'cause this is thriller, thriller night,"_

"Troy!" I turn and see the source of the voice.

"We'll have to try this some other time," I say. I make my way up to Rattla.

"I was in the middle of the chorus!" I protest.

* * *

(Back down in the sewers, Tia's P.O.V.)

"Now, all we have to do is get to our rooms before anyone sees us," I say.

"Tia?" a young voice says.

"Skales Jr., what are you doing?" I ask my brother.

"What happened to you and Troy? Do I need to get daddy?" he says.

'Ladies and gentlemen, the epitome of a daddy's boy: Skales Jr.,' I think to myself.

"Skales Jr. what's all the commotion?" my mom asks.

"Skales! Slithraa!" she shouts.

'Note to self: hypnotize Skales Jr. later,' I think. I look over at Troy and he's probably thinking the same thing.

* * *

(Skales's P.O.V.)

"That was Selma," I say. We go and see our respective son and daughter. We find a book that transforms them and they learn how to change back and forth. We see them off.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's done. So, what did you think? Leave a review.**

**Name: Tia Sebastian.**

**Age: 16**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger**

**Team in crossover: Plusle, shiny. Not standard shiny coloration.**

**Team in other stories: TBD**

**Trainer class in other stories: Fairy type trainer.**

**Appearance: Tia resembles her mother in color. (Google Hypnobrai Ninjago and you should see a picture). In her human form, she has pink hair and red eyes. She usually wears pink pants, sandals, a rose tank top with a white cardigan.**

**About: Tia is the eldest child of Skales and Selma and is good friends with Slithraa's son Troy. Tia has a temper that can flare up, but she doesn't always show it. She's a girly girl and she's caring. She finds Skales Jr. to be annoying, but loves her brother nonetheless.**

**Trigger word: Glaciate**

* * *

**Name: Troy Smith**

**Age: 16.**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger.**

**Team in crossover: Minun, shiny.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Ghost type trainer.**

**Team in other stories: TBD**

**Appearance: In his Hypnobrai form, he bears a striking resemblance to Slithraa. In his human form, he has dark cobalt blue hair and lime green eyes. He usually wears tennis shoes, green pants with a black T-shirt and a light green jacket underneath.**

**About: Troy loves music. His most embarrassing moment (besides the first time he hypnotized himself) was when Skales saw him trying to get some of the other Hypnobrai to do a dance routine to "Thriller." He is open-minded and keeps a cool head (no pun intended). It's a good thing, because someone's gotta be calm when Tia's angry. He and Tia are good friends.**

**Trigger word: awaken.**

**Final note: I changed "Theo" to "Troy" because I'm using "Theo" for another character. Brownie points to those of you who know Theo as Reggie and Maylene's future son/Paul's nephew, etc. Theo first appeared in the "Holiday Romance" series in the eighth one-shot 'Forget About the Roses.' Theo proceeded to appear in the remaining two one-shots of said series: 'Something Simple' and 'Marry Christmas.' He also appeared in "You. Me. Date." He will make more appearances, so that's that.**


End file.
